Golden Nuggets
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: A series of ficlets from the Going for Gold world. Content rating from K to M. Next, Aimee Hale is born.
1. Lilly's First Date

Part of the Going for Gold world. These will be mixed up stories, in no order, about the past and future of everyone in the Going for Gold world. Some will be happy, funny, sad, strange, whatever comes out. Mostly they'll just be random idea's like this one. I hope you enjoy them and if you have an idea or a question, shout it out and I may answer it.

Sadly I don't own Teen Wolf, or any kind of Wolf for that matter.

Golden Nuggets - Lilly's First Date

Derek wiped his hands on his hips as he dragged himself from under the sink. Standing up he glared at his audience of thirteen year old Harvey and his godfather Stiles, who was also Derek's best friend. The sound of giggling drew his attention upstairs before focusing once again on the people in the room.

'What have you learned today Harvey?' Derek said. Stiles was helping him with his English Literature homework. Having a teacher for a best friend was pretty damn handy when Derek's kids decided there were more important things than books.

'That Shakespeare is a filthy bitch.' Harvey muttered.

'Language.' Derek said, frowning at the thump that filtered through the ceiling. 'Who the hell is up there?'

'The usual suspects, Allison, Lydia, Lilly and Molly.' Stiles said.

'Where's Aimee?' Derek wondered, his eyes finding his baby girl on the tyre swing outside, curled up with a book. There was another loud noise, and then Allison was skipping into the kitchen, pausing to look over Harvey's shoulder.

'Did you fix the sink?' Allison asked leaning forward to kiss Derek's lips. Harvey made a disgusted noise in his throat.

'Yes. Why is everyone trying to break through my floorboards?' Derek asked glaring at the ceiling for a second.

'Were trying to figure out what outfit Lilly should wear for her date.' Allison said.

The air stilled. Time stopped, rivers ceased their flow. Day and night melded into one dull state. The earth stumbled on its axis, tipping the balance of the world slightly. Or massively.

'What?' Derek asked. Allison smiled softly; it was her seduction smile, a smile full of promise. He ignored it, accusing eyes rolling to Stiles, whose brow was as pinched as Derek's. 'Did you know about this?'

'No.' Stiles said.

'I thought Molly was supposed to be our spy for this kind of thing?' Derek asked. He ignored Allison shaking her head.

'My daughters been up there with them for hours, clearly she's become one of them. It was bound to happen one day, the force is strong in our womenfolk.' Stiles said.

'She's too young.' Derek turned back to Allison.

'She's sixteen.' Allison said. Derek grunted. 'Look we're still deciding on what to wear so if he comes to the door let him in. And be nice.' Allison said. She headed back upstairs with a smile, Harvey escaping Stiles's tuition behind her.

'She's too young.' Derek said. Stiles nodded furiously. 'We have to do something.'

'Well frighten him off.' Stiles decided.

'No that will make her upset and I'll be in the bad books for weeks.' Derek muttered. He hated being in the bad books, Allison always took the kids side, accusing him of being unreasonable. As if.

'We'll tail them.' Stiles said. Derek looked at him. 'Come on, how hard can it be to tail two sixteen year old kids.' Stiles said.

Derek nodded in agreement. 'Yeah, we'll do that.' Derek said.

'I'm in Jackson's new car.' Stiles said.

'Ok but I'm driving.' Derek said.

'Control freak.' Stiles said. The doorbell rang and Derek looked towards the door. First he had to meet the young man who was taking his baby out.

'Come on.' Derek said to Stiles. 'This is going to be good!'

Derek tore the door open and eyed the young man on the other side. He was tall with messy blond hair curling around his face. Kid was obviously an idiot.

'Can I help you?' He asked, filling the doorway with his impressive shoulders. He put his best glare on.

'I'm Sam; I'm here to collect Lilly.' The kid said. Derek made a mental note to have Stiles do a background check on him. And his immediate family. And his extended family.

'I'm Derek. Her father.' Derek said raising his chin, challenging the boy.

'Nice to meet you Mr Hale.' Sam said softly.

'I'm Stiles. Derek's best friend. We go back a long way.' Stiles said. He had slackened his face, scratching his cheek on the wood of the door. He looked a bit dopey; it was a look that Derek thought suited him.

'Yeah? How'd you meet?' Sam asked nervously.

'In prison.' Stiles grinned. 'We were a great team, I did the killing, and Derek disposed of the bodies.' Sam swallowed nervously. Stiles gave him a lopsided smile. 'But we never killed the pretty ones, at least not right away.'

'Derek! Let Sam in!' Allison called from the top of the stairs. 'Sam ignore Derek and his silly friend.' Allison said turning her back. Derek glared and Sam swallowed nervously. He should be nervous. A noise distracted him for a second, Stiles was doing the dutiful friend thing, and happily intimidating his daughter's boyfriend. Derek's heart went out to Stiles; he was the best friend a man could have.

'Hi Sam.' Lilly said from halfway down the stairs. Derek almost chocked, Stiles did choke. Sam flushed red. Derek's eyes flitted from Lilly to Allison and Lydia who were beaming at the top of the stairs. Lilly was wearing high heels and a short skirt, barely covering her ass. Derek sent a hot glare at his wife who happily ignored him. Clearly woman had no sense of self-preservation when she let his baby girl dress like that.

'See you later Daddy.' Lilly said pressing a kiss to his cheek. 'You too Uncle Stiles.'

Derek watched her leave before turning accusing eyes on Allison. 'What the hell is she wearing?'

'It's called a dress.' Allison said coming to the bottom of the stairs.

'It's barely a scarf!' He chocked.

'I've worn shorter.' Allison pointed out.

'You're different.' Derek said automatically.

'Really, tell me how I'm different.' Allison snapped.

'You're my wife.' Derek answered. Stiles was doing something with his phone, Derek wanted to know what. They should be leaving to follow the kids.

'Oh so it's ok for me to be slutty?' She asked. Stiles shared a quick look with Derek, the look that said 'I have a plan'.

'Yes.' Derek answered her absently.

'Derek sometimes you can be a real prick. All men ever think about is with their dicks. I hope she doesn't end up with a git like you.' Allison snapped stomping back up the stairs.

'Jackson says he needs a hand shifting the couch.' Stiles said.

'I'll come help.' Derek said, suddenly worried that Sam was like he was. Derek remembered what happened all too well on his first date with a girl. There was no way that little shit was getting anywhere near his baby.

They rushed out to the car, Derek sliding in behind the steering wheel and Stiles buckling himself into the passenger seat. 'I'll have to spend hours making up to her now.' Derek muttered turning the ignition.

'I told you all those years ago Derek; I told you that you should have just married me.' Stiles said as Derek reversed out of the drive. It was easy to track Lilly; Derek had activated her GPS on her phone when she started showing an interest in boys three years ago. He'd considered getting her micro chipped but Allison gave him the stink eye so he dropped that idea pretty quickly.

'Classy.' Derek muttered ten minutes later as they pulled into a diner. The parking lot was full of kids, there was no one under twenty one in here. Derek peered into the window and scrapped that thought; there was no one under eighteen in there. 'I'm not going in there.' Derek told Stiles.

'Neither am I.' Stiles said.

'Are you kidding, you love doing kids things.' Derek said. Stiles punched him in the arm.

'Theo wants to jump out of a plane.' Stiles said.

'With you and Jackson as parents I'm not surprised.' Derek muttered finally catching sight of Lilly. Stiles punched him in the arm again. Derek ignored him, he had tough arms. Stilinski could never hurt him.

'With us. As a family thing. He thinks it will be a good bonding exercise.' Stiles said. Derek snorted.

'He's your son, he wants to jump out of a plane with you two, have a fatal accident with your parachutes and claim the life insurance.' Derek said, leaning to the side to catch a better view of Lilly.

'Little bastard.' Stiles grinned. 'I don't know, we need to learn to bond, Molly's a teenager now and Theo's just turning out to be an evil genius, getting family time is hard.'

'Make them come to a barbeque.' He said.

'Oh have you seen the new gas grill?' Stiles said.

'No.' Derek tore his eyes away from Lilly's hair to look at Stiles. He watched as Stiles flicked through his phone, finding the item in question and handing the handset to Derek. 'I bet this would cook some good meat.' He muttered. Stiles made an agreeing noise as he peered over Derek's shoulder. Something moved in Derek's vision and he lifted his head in time to see Sam and Lilly leaving.

Hand in hand.

As in Lilly's hand.

In Sam's.

Clearly the boy had one hand too many and could do without it, Derek would gladly remove it for him.

Derek watched as Sam opened the passenger door for Lilly. She slipped in and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she watched him round to the driver's side. They sat for a minute and Derek glared, daring Sam to try and kiss her. Sam didn't, instead he started the car and pulled out onto the road. Derek followed from a safe distance. 'The movies.' Derek muttered as they pulled into the parking lot. 'Kids an idiot.' He muttered. He and Stiles followed them to the ticket desk but neither could work out what they were buying. Stiles followed them to the theatre doors and watched them slip into their chosen movie, then returned to Derek.

'They're going to see Angel Kisses. It's about a boy who's an angel and he falls for a human girl and they go through the twilight shit of being together.' Stiles said. Derek raised an eyebrow. 'Molly made her Dad take her last week. Jackson told me everything about it. He wouldn't have sex with me because I couldn't make the movie so he punished me. He wants me to read the books.'

Derek grunted and stepped up to the cashier. 'Two for Angel Kisses.' The girl eyed him, and then Stiles then looked back at him. Biting her lip she ignored Derek's glare with a squeak and took Derek's card, processing it through the computer.

'Enjoy your movie sir. We have a two for one senior meal deal at the confectionary counter.' She said with another giggle. Derek put on his best glare but clearly it was broken, because she giggled. He'd been around his family too long, he was going soft.

'Hurry up.' Derek muttered to Stiles.

'Have a nice date.' The girl said.

'We will. Come along dear.' Stiles said putting his hand on the small of Derek's back and winking over his shoulder at the girl.

'I will fucking break you Stilinski!' Derek grouched.

'Shut up. Girls love gay guys.' Stiles said pushing Derek through the doors. Derek wanted to sit near the back, which Stiles pointed out wasn't a good way to deny they were dating, but Derek just snarled at him and led him forward.

The movie was crap. Derek hated every long minute of it. When the Angel Boy was cuddling the girl with his wings, Derek wanted to vomit. Then there was the whole flying into the sky with her.

'They already did this in Superman.' He muttered. Stiles grunted in agreement.

It ended with lots of girls crying and boys cuddling and Derek was glaring so hard he had a headache. 'We'll wait for a moment, until this place clears.' He told Stiles. He'd activated the GPS so he wasn't worried about losing his daughter just yet. It wasn't until he was driving towards a local place where teenagers went to 'rock cars dad' as Harvey said that Derek started grinding his teeth.

'There's going to be blood.' Derek said. Stiles was quiet, for once, while Derek tried his best to break Jackson's steering wheel.

'Um…' Stiles said, as they neared the car park.

'What!' Derek snapped.

'Nothing.' Stiles said quietly. They pulled into the parking lot and spotted Sam's car immediately. The windows were steamed up and it was rocking on his wheels.

Derek was furious and tore out of the car, barley killing the engine and pulling the hand break on. Stiles was behind him, trying to talk him out of murder in front of Lilly.

'Dude she'll be damaged for life.' Stiles said.

'She'll cope.' Derek snapped wrenching open the door. Mist curled out and around his face as the same time as laughter reached his ears. Shaking his head Derek looked through the fog and spied Jackson in the driver seat with Scott in the passenger seat. Allison, Danny and Lydia were in the back.

'What the hell!' Derek said.

'You didn't think you'd actually get away with it. She spied you two idiots outside the diner!' Jackson said shaking his head sadly.

'The hell! We were covert.' Stiles said sticking his head into the car. 'Hey babes.' He grinned over at Jackson. Jackson winked back at him before schooling his face, presumably Allison had instructed her big brother to be angry with Stiles. Derek scoffed and looked at his traitorous wife in the back seat.

'And what if they're having sex right now?' Derek snapped.

'They're not. They're babysitting so we could do this. Derek, Lilly's a big girl, she's clever and pretty but she has to learn too. She'll not do that with you stalking her like a creep.' Allison explained.

'I'll stalk her for the rest of my life.' Derek promised.

'And I'll continually step in to protect her.' Allison said, cocking her head to the side. Great, she had her stubborn face on, which meant one of two things. He got the cold shoulder until he apologised and said he was wrong, or he got his beautiful loving cuddly wife whispering filthy things in his ear when the kids weren't in hearing distance, but was continually put on the couch, until he apologised.

Derek hated apologising. He knew in this case he wasn't wrong. Following Lilly had been the right thing to do, because he found out just who his enemies were tonight. Everyone but Stiles. And maybe some of the kids, he'd have to vet them sometime soon.

Derek followed Stiles back to Jackson's car. He wasn't in the mood to be around anyone. Stiles drove him, stopping by a local supermarket. 'How about we buy a few steaks and a box of beer and wash this night away.' Stiles said. Derek nodded in agreement.

There were cages for large dogs inside, and suddenly Derek had a bright idea. 'Hey Stiles, how hard do you think it would be to build an underground fortress to keep the kids from you know, getting lives away from home and us and shit.' Derek mused.

'Derek my man.' Stiles said clapping him on the back. 'That's the best idea you've had since you decided to tail Lilly.' Stiles grinned, and Derek grinned with him, glad he had his best friend.


	2. Allison Explores

You have pleaseletmehaveyourkids to thank for this idea because it wouldn't leave me after something I spied on tumblr. Threesome this chapter, Allison/Derek/Lydia, so never done that before. Also never written girl sex or girl masturbation before so…yeah lot of firsts for me here. I'm sure you'll tell me if I've messed up. This is set before Derek and Allison get married, and well before Jackson comes to play.

XXX

Allison bit her lip and leaned closer to the laptop. The kitchen was dark, the only light coming from the number lock key on the keyboard and the crescent moon that managed to shine through the crack at the bottom of the kitchen blind. It was quiet too; just the hum of the refrigerator and the occasional noise on the street below kept her company.

Allison noticed none of this; her eyes were glued to the two women on the laptop screen. The path that had brought Allison to watch lesbian porn at two am on a Sunday morning was one that she would later, as she lay on her back wondering who to blame for her newfound obsession, come to blame on spending too much time with one Stiles Stilinski. Right now the blond girl with the fake boobs was fingering the blond girl with no boobs and both of them were moaning like it was the best thing in the world.

Allison had always been curious, always wondered. There was nothing wrong with her sex life, Derek was amazing in bed and she was never left hanging, apart from that one time but that was Laura's fault for barging into their bedroom, and Derek had went ape shit, but that wasn't the point. She was completely satisfied with her boyfriend, so why was she doing this?

She thought of her college friends, girls and boys her age, sleeping with each other, experimenting. Ok so nineteen was young to be committed, but Derek had made a big sacrifice for Allison, and Allison knew with all her heart that she loved him and wanted to spend her life with him, but her mind drifted to her friend Lydia, and Lydia's description of sex with her psychology study buddy, and how she had enjoyed exploring the other girls body, all soft skin, warm and pliable under her fingertips and Allison wanted to see what that felt like. Derek had an amazing body but it was solid muscle, warm and hard, and Allison loved his body too but she was just curious.

No boobs had moved to straddle fake boob's hips and they were rubbing together. The sounds they were making were obscene, and Allison turned the volume down another few notches because Derek may be celebrating his team winning a baseball victory with Stiles and god knows who else, but, you know, a fireman could be peeking through a fifteenth floor window right…or Mrs Henderson could hear.

They were in the sixty nine positions when Allison squirmed on her seat again and had to slip her hand into her sleep shorts to press against her soaking pussy. She clenched her thighs over her fingers and leaned back in the chair, adjusting her hips until she could ease a finger into herself. She usually did this when Derek was watching; it seemed strange to be touching herself when he boyfriend wasn't in the room.

She imagined what Derek would look like as he watched her getting off with another girl, as he watched her get another girl off. Would he like it, would he be jealous? Would he tear his hair out or give Allison tips on what to do, or tell the other girl how Allison liked it. Would he fuck them after? Allison didn't know how she felt about that but the image of Derek fucking someone else, while she pleasured Allison with her hands or her mouth had Allison gushing over her hand.

'Fuck.' She breathed her eyes wide. There were seven tabs open on her laptop. She closed them all but the first one, which she stared at innocently, her eyes drifting over the tiny vibrators she'd first checked out four hours ago. One link had led to another until…this.

Allison powered the laptop down and stood stretching her arms above her head. Derek had been away all day, and she didn't expect him home anytime soon. If he'd been drinking all day with Stiles, like she suspected he had been, she'd rather he slept at Stiles's place anyway; he always snored when he was drinking.

Trouble was, she couldn't sleep. She kept picturing Derek hovering around their bed, whispering instructions or touching from time to time, and Allison almost ached with the need of it. She wanted Derek, sure she did, but how did she tell her possessive boyfriend that she wanted a threesome with another girl?

XXX

Derek groaned loudly as Allison ran her fingers up his spine, her thumb digging in hard with the help of the body oil. She was wearing his grey button down open, and nothing else. Derek was naked below her. He had been complaining of a tight muscle all day but she suspected he just wanted a massage. She finished by pushing her fingers into his hair and over his scalp, then falling onto the bed beside him. It had been two weeks since she had first watched lesbian porn, and since then she'd been hunting for threesome's but everything was so fake.

'What's wrong?' Derek asked turned his head and resting his cheek on his folded arms. 'You've been quiet for days.'

'Nothing.' Allison squirmed. 'I just…it's nothing.'

'Allison, when we got together we promised we'd talk about anything and everything. If something was bothering us we swore we'd tell.' Derek said as he reached a hand out and ran his knuckles over her belly, his thumb flicking the diamond in her bellybutton ring.

'I'm curious.' Allison said, her face flushed, she could feel the blush creeping from her boobs to her cheeks. 'About…my friends they're all experimenting with things and I can't get it out of my mind and…'

'You want to try something new?' Derek asked. Allison nodded. 'Tell me. I won't judge.'

'Threesome.' Allison said. Derek's face darkened, his eyes turned to stone. He didn't like the idea, he was furious, he was going to hate her but she barrelled on. He had to know everything. 'With another girl.'

'Oh.'

Shock had taken over from anger on his face. 'Well…it's just a fantasy.' Allison said.

'I can't say I wouldn't be jealous.' Derek said finally. 'I'd rather it was another girl. I don't think I could share you at all with another guy.'

'I don't want another guy.' Allison said passionately. 'It's just, I have this…image…and…I want to see your reactions to me with another girl as much as I want to experience the other girl…as long as your actions are positive that is…'

'Fuck.' Derek swallowed. His hand drifted lower, between her legs and he moved to cover her with his body. 'I'd…try to keep my jealousy in check, for you to have what you want with her. I think I could deal with it, I think it would be a good thing for us, no strings sex with someone. You got anyone in mind?'

Allison pictured plump painted lips, thick red hair, doe eyes. 'Lydia.' She said, licking over her bottom lip.

'Fuck.' Derek moaned as his fingers slipped between her folds. 'Just…fuck.' He moaned, his forehead falling on to Allison's shoulder. He mouthed down to her nipple, sucking it into his mouth, nipping lightly. 'Call your friend, if she agrees invite her over for dinner and we'll do ground rules, and see where it goes from there.' Derek curled his fingers inside Allison and she experienced the fastest orgasm of her life.

XXX

Allison bit her lip as Lydia eased out of her skirt. Suddenly she realised this was a bad idea. Lydia was gorgeous; she had delicious curvy hips, full breasts and a slim waist. Allison was flatter, with bony hips. She dared not look at her boyfriend, she didn't want the hurt of him being attracted to Lydia, and she didn't want to see it in his eyes.

A warm Hand rested on Allison's belly, Derek's thumb making tiny circles as they both watched Lydia crawl across the bed. 'Hey.' She said settling her knees on either side of Allison's hips.

'Hey.' Allison said back to her. Lydia leaned close, her lips hovering across Allison's. Derek's hand was still a comforting presence between them.

Their lips met and Lydia tasted like raspberry lip gloss. Allison giggled slightly when their lips stuck together. Lydia copied her before slipping her tongue along Allison's bottom lip before slipping inside. Derek let out a slow breath beside them and moved his hand away. The bed didn't shift though, so Allison figured Derek hadn't moved.

Ever so slowly Lydia lowered her body so it was resting on Allison's. Her thigh fell between Allison's and she rolled her hips, grinding their clothed pussies together.

Allison moaned and Lydia pulled away to smirk and help Allison remove her bra. Bare breasted, Allison blushed but Lydia moved down the bed to suck a nipple into her mouth, nipping it lightly. Allison arched into Lydia, gasping as their skin came into contact. She risked a look at Derek and met his hooded eyes, focused on her.

'I'm so lucky.' Derek said leaning close and locking his lips over Allison's, kissing her deeply before pulling back to watch Lydia suck Allison's neglected nipple into her mouth.

Derek was still dressed, wearing black jeans and a faded grey t-shirt, Allison noted, as Lydia hooked her thumbs into the waistband of Allison's panties. 'I feel overdressed here.' Allison tried to tease but the words wouldn't come out properly, sticking in her dry throat.

'I want to taste you.' Lydia said as she dipped her face to lick at Allison's pussy. Using her fingers to part Allison's folds, Lydia licked a long stripe up from Allison's damp slit to her clit. 'Wanted to do this for so long.' Lydia muttered. Derek's hand drifted down and Allison was treated to the sight of Lydia sucking his fingers into her mouth before he replaced her fingers with his own, holding Allison open. The knowledge that her boyfriend was helping her friend get her off sent a shiver down Allison's spine and she moaned out loud only for Derek to catch it in his mouth.

Lydia's fingers slid into her wet slit and Allison gasped. Lydia's fingers were much smaller than Derek's, but they were soft and warm. 'Brush your pinkie over her ass, she loves that.' Derek told Lydia, and moments later Lydia did just that, licking Allison's clit into her mouth at the same time. Allison felt her hips jerk as Lydia pumped inside her body. 'She's close.' Derek told Lydia, who pulled away. Allison huffed in frustration before Lydia covered her lips. Allison could taste her own juices on Lydia's lips.

Sitting up Lydia removed her bra and Allison could barely take her eyes off Lydia's dusky nipples. She licked her lips and sat up, catching one in her mouth. Lydia gasped loudly and buried her fingers in Allison's hair.

The feeling of Lydia's rough skin hardening under Allison's tongue had her clenching her thighs together. 'I want you.' Allison said.

'Have me!' Lydia responded. 'I'm right here all for the taking.'

Allison glanced over to Derek for a second, and his eyes softened, losing the heat of arousal. 'It's ok. I'm not going anywhere.' He promised. 'You two look amazing.'

'We do?' Allison asked softly. Derek just nodded and ran a hand down her back before pulling it back and resting on his side. Allison raked her eyes over him. He was still fully dressed, he was lying on his side with his ankles crossed and one arm resting on his waist while the other held his head up.

Allison turned her attention back to Lydia, who was waiting patiently in her lap. 'You ok?' She asked. 'We don't have to.'

'I want to.' Allison said. She was furious with her nerves, they were holding her back and she was sure Derek and Lydia would be getting frustrated with her.

'You don't have to rush. We don't have to do anything more than this.' Lydia whispered, running her fingers through Allison's hair and pressing her lips gently to Allison's lips. Allison turned, wrapping an arm around Lydia and guiding her onto the bed. Hovering over the other girl she shared a soft smile and eased down her body with lips, teeth and tongue. Lydia moaned and arched into her, her fingers holding Allison's head close when she particularly liked something. When Allison got to Lydia's panties she bit her lip and her eyes flashed up to Derek. His gaze was heated, locked on Allison.

'Do you like what you see?' Allison asked. Derek just nodded dumbly. 'Why don't you take your shirt off, we're already underdressed compared to you.' She suggested. Lydia made an agreeing noise, looking to Allison to see if it was ok. Derek dragged his shirt off. Lydia reached a hand towards him, before stopping and looking down to Allison. 'He feels amazing.' Allison said, giving her friend permission to touch Derek. Lydia ran her hand along Derek's body, moaning quietly when she stopped over his abs.

'I want an athlete like him.' Lydia pouted. Allison giggled and started the pull the panties out of the way. The little break had given her courage and she wanted to move before she thought too much about what was happening.

Lydia was soft and smooth between her legs. Allison ran the tip of her finger down the crease of Lydia's thigh, and then leaned close. Lydia smelled spicy down here and Allison was eager to taste. Reaching her tongue out she dragged it between Lydia's folds, catching the moisture there on her tongue. She came to a stop at Lydia's clit, when the other girl moaned and arched her body off the bed.

Pressing her tongue to the underside of Lydia's clit she licked softly before moving down and dipping her tongue inside Lydia's body, adding a finger when she couldn't get deep enough. It was a shock when Lydia arched again then shuddered underneath her. Allison pulled her face away and looked up to her friend. Lydia's eyes were fluttering; one hand was squeezing a nipple while the other one was gripped tight in the waistband of Derek's jeans. 'Clean her up the way I do for you.' Derek instructed. His voice was rough with arousal, and his jeans looked like the cruellest of prisons. Allison did as she was told, climbing over Lydia to share her taste with Derek.

Derek's hand was hard in her hair and almost possessive as he licked her mouth clean, but Allison felt his hand drift to Lydia's face. He pulled away from Allison and leaned over her to kiss Lydia for a second, then pressed Allison to kiss her. 'Is he ever going to join this party?' Lydia teased nodding at Derek.

'I don't know whether I want to watch you or join you.' Derek admitted. Allison giggled and reached for his jeans.

'Haven't you watched enough?' She asked as Lydia's hands joined hers in opening his jeans.

'What do you want? Tell me what you want to do?' Derek demanded, kicking his jeans off his hips. His cock sprang free, red and angry at being caged so long. Allison ran her fingers along it, her thumb grazing the head the way Derek liked. He moaned but his eyes were focused on them both.

'Everything.' Allison said, dragging Derek closer and closing her lips around the head of his dick. He groaned and Allison felt Lydia shift beside her. Lydia pressed her lips along Derek's cock, then ducked to lick his balls while Allison sucked as much of him into her mouth as possible. Their hands were all over him, touching him, his cock, his balls, and his ass. Derek stayed rock still on his knees, letting them do what they wanted, hardly moving.

Pulling away for a second she let Lydia focus her attention on Derek while she grabbed a condom from the bedside drawer. Crawled back beside them and Lydia turned to kiss her lips. Together they rolled the condom onto him and pushed him onto the bed. Derek watched with glazed eyes as Allison guided Lydia to Derek's body. 'I want to watch you ride him.' She whispered in Lydia's ear. Lydia shivered and Allison lay at Derek's side, pulling his arm around her waist. Derek had one hand on Lydia's hip to guide her, his other hand was pulling Allison close for a kiss.

'You are amazing. The two of you are, how did I ever get friends like this?' Lydia asked as she raised her hips and sank slowly back onto Derek with a moan. Derek ran his thumb over Allison's ribs as he turned to kiss her. Allison pulled away and reached to touch Lydia, her thumb caressing Lydia's nipples, her clit, her bellybutton.

'No, you're amazing for giving this to us.' Allison said rising to her knees to kiss Lydia. She felt Derek's hands moving her leg but she had no clue what was happening until he was guiding her to hover over his face.

'Keep kissing and touching.' Derek instructed as he ran his thumb over her puckered ass, his tongue licking into her body as she kissed Lydia. Allison's gasps and moans were caught by Lydia as Derek worked both their bodies.

The girls touched each other everywhere as they kissed and licked in their awkward positions, leaning close together. Lydia arched close and bit Allison's lip hard as she came, Allison's fingers teasing Lydia's clit through her orgasm.

Suddenly, Allison barely noticed it happening, but she was on Derek's cock, with Lydia's mouth on her pussy licking once, twice and Allison was clenching around Derek, her orgasm tearing through her. She felt him come inside her, and marvelled at some point he must have removed the condom. She collapsed back on top of him, his arms banded around her ribs with Lydia tucked at her side. Derek kissed her neck while Lydia kissed her lips.

'Stay.' Allison said as Lydia moved to get out of the bed.

'I'd better not.' Lydia whispered, kissing Allison once again. Derek's hand caught Lydia's wrist and pulled her in front of Allison as he spooned behind her.

'Stay.' His voice was more commanding than Allison's weak one. 'You at least deserve breakfast for that.' He said.

Lydia slapped his arm and he chuffed into the back of Allison's neck. 'What?' She asked him.

'Go to sleep.' He said, ignoring their questions. Allison pulled Lydia against her and couldn't help letting her hands explore Lydia's soft body as they fell asleep wrapped around each other.iss.

d Lydia turned g him, his cock, his balls, his ass. De


	3. The Naughty Step

Omega! I'm working on your idea, don't worry. Hopefully, if it works out right, I'll have it ready real soon!

XXX

'Lilly what have I told you?' Derek's voice was stern. Lilly pouted up at him, her little arms folded across her chest. She let out a heavy sigh. Derek raised an eyebrow at her and crouched down. Face to face. Lilly was his angel, but like every other four year old in the world, she had her moments, like now.

'Don't remember.' She said, little eyes challenging him.

'Oh really?' Derek said. 'You don't remember basic manners huh?'

'Manners are silly.' She said stomping her foot.

'I've had enough of this boldness. I don't know what's gotten into you today Lilly.' Derek said standing up.

'Auntie Lydia stomps her foot at Uncle Scott and Uncle Danny all the time.' Lilly said. Warning bells went off in Derek's head. As much as he loved his wife's best friend, he did not want his little girl to turn out like her.

'You are not Auntie Lydia. You are Lilly. Are you going to apologise for throwing your crayons on the floor?' Derek asked.

'I couldn't find the pink one!' Lilly wailed loudly.

'Ok. Naughty step.' Derek said wrapping his hand around her tiny arm.

'Daddy no!' She begged but he closed off his ears as he marched her towards the stair case. 'Daddy please no, Daddy!'

Derek put his hands around her tiny waist and lifted her to the fourth step. 'Now tell me what age you are?'

'Four.' Lilly pouted.

'Does that mean you're a baby or a big girl?' Derek asked, cocking his head to the side.

'I'm a big girl!' Lilly defended frantically.

'Do big girls act like you're doing right now?' Derek asked. He kept his tone neutral. He hated disciplining Lilly.

'No.' She whispered.

'Ok. You're going to sit here for four minutes and you're going to think about what you did and how you acted. And then we'll talk.' Derek said. He straightened his back before she could protest and avoided her eyes, marching back to the kitchen and grabbing his cell phone.

_Lilly's on the naughty step. _

He sent a text to Allison. Her reply was almost immediate. He smiled when he opened it.

_Are you ok?_

_I'll live._

Derek sighed, two minutes to go. Lilly had been quiet on the step. He hated this part of parenting. Hated putting her on that damn step.

_I want to break the fourth step._

_Derek, you can't protect her from everything. _

_Even the naughty step?_

He got no reply. He looked at the time on his phone. Four minutes was up. He made his way to where Lilly was sitting; tear streaks on her soft little cheeks. Kneeling in front of her he made eye contact.

'Daddy I'm sorry for being bold.' She said immediately. 'I'll never do it again.'

'I hope not because I don't like putting you on the naughty step.' Derek said holding his arms open. 'Thank you for apologising to me.' He said as her tiny arms folded around his neck.

'I'm sorry.' She said again. He carried her back to the kitchen, setting her beside the table. She started to pick up her crayons without being told to. 'I found the pink one.' She said in a tiny voice. It was below her chair.

'Well then, get on with the princess dress.' Derek said turning back to the island with a grin.

'Ok. Daddy?' She said.

'Yes baby?'

'I love you.'

XXX

'Son of a fucking bitch!' Derek hollered from where he'd smacked his wrist carelessly into the counter. Stiles and Lilly looked up from their place on the couch that sat in the corner of the kitchen. Stiles had Lilly's unicorn on his head like a hat.

'Daddy. That's five for the swear jar.' Lilly said, putting tiny her hands on her hips.

'In a minute.' He said through clenched teeth.

'Now please.' She said skipping across the kitchen and lifting the jar from its shelf. She held it out in front of him.

'I said in a minute.' Derek snapped.

'Daddy that was cheeky. You're not supposed to snap at your baby.' Lilly said knowledgably. Derek let out a huff of a breath. 'And huffing's naughty.'

'Lilly, give me peace for five minutes will you?' Derek said.

'Naughty step.' Lilly said.

'What don't be silly.' Derek said glaring at the little girl.

'I'm not being silly. You're being bold. When I'm bold you put me on the naughty step so I learn my lesson.' Lilly explained. Stiles let a snort out of his nose. Derek sent him a quick glare.

'Lilly, naughty steps aren't for Daddy's.' Derek reasoned.

'Why not?' Lilly asked.

'Because I'm a grown-up.' Derek said.

'And can't grown-up's be naughty?' Lilly asked.

'Sure they can but…' Derek said, he realised he was losing this argument. He needed something good and he needed it now.

'But nothing Daddy. Naughty step. Now. And if you giggle again Uncle Stiles you'll be on it too.' Stiles stopped with a choke. Lilly pointed towards the hallway. Scowling Derek faced defeat and walked to the staircase, sitting on the fourth step. He couldn't believe his four year old daughter was putting him on the naughty step.

'Now what age are you Daddy?' Lilly asked. Derek chocked for a second before he muttered his age. 'I didn't hear that.'

Derek glared for a second. When did his little girl turn into a monster? 'Twenty nine.'

'Does that mean you're a big boy or a little boy?' She asked. He got the feeling she was enjoying this.

'A big boy.' Derek said.

'Then why are you acting like a little boy?' She asked. Derek spluttered but she went on 'you'll sit there for twenty nine minutes. And think about what you did. Uncle Stiles?'

'Yes ma'am?' He called from the kitchen. Derek had the feeling he was torn between laughing and running.

'You time twenty nine minutes from now please.' She said giving Derek a stern look and marching away. Derek let his face fall into his hands. He wondered what ever in the world motivated him into wanting kids of any shape. He kept an eye on the hall clock, but the minutes ticked by slowly. He'd only been on the step for four minutes when the door opened and Allison came in, followed by Chris and Melissa.

'What are you doing Derek?' Allison asked.

Derek opened his mouth to answer but Lilly beat him to it, running to meet her Mommy. Harvey was asleep on Chris's shoulder. 'Daddy's on the naughty step for being bold. Don't talk to him please.' Lilly said leading them away. Melissa sent him an amused smile while Chris looked away completely and Allison's shoulders shook in laughter.

'What did he do?' Allison asked Lilly.

'He'll tell you when he's finished.' She said darkly.

Peter and Del came through the door next. Derek had been sitting for sixteen minutes. Peter raised an eyebrow but Lilly was there before Derek could communicate. 'Daddy's on the naughty step. He's not allowed to talk to anyone. He's thinking about what he did.' She said. She waved hello to Del and Del waved back, taking her hand and following her into the kitchen.

When Jackson, Scott, Lydia and Danny arrived Derek only had two minutes of his time left. Lilly jumped into Jackson's arms, snuggling against him and kissing his chin. By now, Derek kept his head buried between his arms. 'What have you done?' Lydia asked, her voice dripping with mirth.

'Daddy was naughty so he's thinking about what he did.' Lilly said.

'Nice one.' Scott said. Derek decided, right there, that he would get revenge on his friends, because they were having too much fun at his behalf. A moment later Stiles appeared. He tried to kiss Jackson hello but he was too busy laughing at the sight of Derek.

'Lilly, twenty nine minutes is up sweetie.' He said trying to hold his laughter at bay.

'Ok.' Lilly appeared in front of Derek. 'Daddy have you thought about what you said?' She said. Derek slid from the fourth step to his knees in front of her.

'Yes. I'm truly sorry I was rude to you baby. It was childish of me. I promise I'll never be rude to you again.' He said. Lilly threw her arms around his neck, kissing his face.

'Oh Daddy! You're the best in the world.' She cried. 'Thank you for apo…app…saying sorry.' She said.

'Apologising.' He said.

'That word.' She agreed. Normally if she couldn't say something Derek would make her repeat it until she got it but he didn't want to push his luck today. Instead he scooped her into his arms and joined his family in the kitchen.

It was easy to think of revenge for most of his friends. Scott and Jackson he would make swim in the sea early morning. They needed to strengthen their muscles; they'd gotten lazy with their medals handing on their walls lately. And Lydia, he decided, could do with overtime at the leisure centre. He'd talk to his uncle about that. Danny's car was in the garage for service; he would call a friend he had there and ask him to postpone returning it for a few days. Stiles's punishment would be a bit more complicated, and needed more thought that the others. And Allison, well, Derek had plans for renaming the chair that sat in the corner of their bedroom the naughty chair…

'Da!' A tiny voice called. Harvey was in his high chair, using his fork and spoon as drum sticks on his table top. 'Da! Da! Da!'

Derek leaned over and ran his hand over Harvey's head. 'You too.' He said. Harvey grinned and tossed his spoon in the general direction of the table. It landed in Jackson's lap. Jackson immediately tried to balance it on his nose, for Harvey's amusement. Stiles was laughing at his boyfriend when Derek realised that the only way to get revenge on him was to somehow convince Lilly to put him on the naughty step too. He looked at his daughter to find her looking his way, a happy smile on her face.

Sure she was a little monster, but she was his monster.


	4. Aimee Hale

mybrokenbbywolf asked me for Derek and Allison in the delivery room for a second time, so here's the birth of Aimee Hale.

Derek glared at the nurse as she left the room again. Again! Where the hell in this place was more important than by his wife's side.

'Derek.' Allison said from her place on top of a large birthing ball. Derek eyed it distastefully. He didn't like this birthing plan.

'What's wrong with a hospital and stirrups?' He had snapped when Allison told him her ideas.

He'd regretted it instantly when her hurt eyes locked onto his. 'Hospitals remind me of Harvey's birth.'

'Hospital saved his life.' Derek said, wrapping an arm around her.

Naturally Derek caved and Allison was bouncing on a ball, doing breathing exercises with a pool ready for a water birth while everyone chilled downstairs.

Apart from Derek, who trusted his hands together as Allison puffed through another contraction? He had to admit this was better all around. For one the baby wasn't in distress, and Allison looked so relaxed.

'Join me.' Allison gestured to the ball opposite her. Derek glared at it but made his way over and lowered himself. He didn't trust it to take his full weight. Allison was rocking gently. Derek copied her movement.

'This is weird.' Derek complained.

'It's natural.' Allison responded breathing deeply.

'A ball between your legs is natural?' Derek asked. Allison raised an eyebrow at him. 'You know what I mean?'

'Derek, this is my birth plan. We're doing it my way. If you're going to be an arse just get out.' Allison snapped.

Derek sighed. This wasn't going like he planned. After the drama with Harvey he just wanted Allison to have a nice relaxing birth, or as relaxing as a birth could be, but here he was making her miserable, upsetting her. He got up and moved to stand behind her, bracing his feet on either side of the blue ball. His hands rubbed down over her neck and shoulders, making her moan a little out loud. 'I'm sorry. I just…'

'You're grumpy by nature and have to complain about everything.' Allison snapped, still not appeased despite the massage. Derek wondered why she was so grumpy before remembering that she was about to have a baby.

'I don't complain about everything. Sunday mornings are still the best part of my week, despite the fact that it's been a long time since it's just been us, now its babies and toddlers and Lilly's pestering me and you looking beautiful as ever.' Derek tried, hoping his words would please her. Allison stood, walking to her bed, Derek close behind her. She sat gently on the edge, and Derek hovered close by. 'Are you ok?'

'No! I'm in pain.' Allison said. The nurse came in and smiled, midwife behind her.

'How are we Allison?' The midwife asked. Allison glanced at Derek for a second.

'Grumpy and sore.' Allison answered.

'Perhaps Daddy should take a break.' The midwife said. Derek glared at her, she glared back. Derek was impressed but he didn't back down.

'Derek, go, I'll be ok.' Allison said.

Guilt welled in Derek's belly. He hoped he wasn't the one to upset his wife. He didn't want to miss the baby being born, he deserved to be there, and he was there during conception after all.

'Fine.' He said turning and stalking out of the room. He slammed the door and thumped his way downstairs. Stiles and Jackson were sacked out on the couch, Lilly in the middle of them. Harvey was busy unpicking the laces on Scott's sneakers while Danny rubbed Lydia's feet. Derek shoved Stiles up the couch a little, grinning when Lilly pushed her way onto his lap. Harvey looked up from his study of laces to scowl at Derek. Derek scowled back.

'Well we know one thing.' Stiles muttered, looking at the little boy.+-+-

'Yeah, what's that?' Lydia asked.

'Derek is definitely Harvey's daddy.' Jackson said, closing Stiles's thoughts.

'Hey baby.' Derek said to Lilly. 'Go punch Uncle Jackson and Uncle Stiles for me.'

'Me!' Harvey said, pushing from the floor and running towards Stiles with violence on his mind, tiny fists raised. Derek laughed at him. His laugh turned to a sigh.

'Calm down dude.' Stiles said, turning. Derek looked at his best friend. 'She's just having a baby. Plenty of women have done it before, hell she's done it before.'

'Yeah and look how he's turned out.' Derek said as Jackson tumbled to the floor to further his fight with Harvey.

'Hey I brought Jackson up good.' Stiles whined. Danny laughed and wrapped an arm around Lydia. She crawled across his lap and rested her head on Scott's thigh. That was a weird situation if ever Derek seen one, but it seemed to work for them. One day, he vowed, he'd get them very drunk, at least Scott or Danny and find out more. He wouldn't ask Lydia because she'd share more than he cared to know.

A loud groan from upstairs got Derek's attention. 'Look, all I'm saying is it'll be fine, Derek. We're all here, ready for another Hale to pop into the world, huffing and scowling.

Derek sighed and walked back upstairs to where the midwife was caring for Allison. The nurse with her shot Derek a glare. 'Can I help you?' She asked. Derek raised an eyebrow at her.

'Not really no. It's my wife your here to help so I'd appreciate if you focus on her.' Derek said. 'Hey sweetheart.' He said squatting beside Allison who was sitting on the ball again.

Allison wrapped an arm around him. He rubbed her back and kissed her shoulder. 'You look so beautiful and I love you so much right now.'

'I don't feel it.' Allison pouted.

'Loved?' Derek asked with a frown. He was a little hurt at the implication. He always thought that despite his grumpy demeanour Allison understood exactly how he felt about her.

'Beautiful.' Allison whispered.

'You are.' Derek assured her.

'Mr Hale if you don't mind we're going to prepare your wife for the pool now.' The midwife said.

'How do we do that?' Derek asked. He'd been lead to believe that all they had to do was get in.

'Well you'll leave the room and your wife can remove her clothes. I'll give you a call when she's redressed.' The midwife said.

'No offence but I've seen my wife naked, and I have a feeling she won't blush too much around me. Might be you that make her nervous.' Derek said.

'Mr Hale I dislike your negative energy, that scowl, all that black...' The midwife complained.

'Derek's right, he has seen me naked. In fact we were naked in the shower this morning when he washed my hair for me. He's my husband, and I knew how grumpy he could be when I married him, and his energy isn't negative, it's Derek. So why don't you let him help me get undressed, because he'd damn good at it, and we'll get in the pool so I can have this baby!' Allison ended her speech with a cry, gripping onto Derek's hand. Derek wrapped his arm around her and pressed his face into her neck as she worked herself through her contraction.

'Now Allison, we weren't going to scream and get excited we were going to breathe through our contractions and keep calm remember. Perhaps Derek's putting you off…' The nurse was cut off by Allison.

'Derek's my husband. He is here with me, in this room. And if I want to scream, I'll scream. What did you do when you were having your contractions?' Allison snapped.

'I've never had any kids…' The nurse said.

'Then you breathe! Derek, can you help me into this pool.' Allison asked. Derek helped her change into the loose fitting t-shirt she'd chosen for the birth and wrapped an arm around her, helping her into the birthing pool. He knelt behind her, the rubber separating them.

'Derek, please, will you get in?' Allison begged. Derek kissed her cheek.

'Of course.' He said. 'I'm going to pull my shorts on, I'll be quick.' He promised, kissing her cheek and heading into the bathroom where he'd left baggy swim shorts. He was back in moments, ignoring the nurse and midwife and sliding into the water behind her. 'Reminds me of when we got together.' He whispered.

'I felt so safe with you there. I didn't go into the pool much after you left. I hate being in water without you.' She whispered. Derek kissed her neck, his fingers locking with hers.

'Ok, Allison, we're close. The baby will be here soon.'

'Good.' Allison said, gripping Derek's hand until both their fingers were white.

An hour later Derek walked down the stairs, his arms curled around Aimee Hale, the newest addition to the family. Lilly was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. 'Hey baby.' He said to Lilly, kneeling to lift her into his arm. 'This is your little sister.'

'Sister?' Lilly asked, curling her legs around Derek, reaching out to touch Aimee's nose. Stiles appeared by Derek's side, followed by Lydia and Danny. Scott was carrying Harvey who had handfuls of his hair. Jackson somehow got onto the stairs and peeked over Derek's shoulder.

'Aimee Hale.' Derek introduced. 'We don't have a middle name. Yet.' Derek said, looking at the tiny baby in his arms.

'Wow.' Stiles said with a grin. 'I think she looks like me.' Lydia punched him on the shoulder. Stiles turned to eye her. 'And who will yours look like?'

Lydia narrowed her eyes and Derek rolled his. Some things never changed, and his family and friends were one of those things. And really, why would he want them too.

'Welcome to the family.' Lilly said and Derek turned a surprised smile to her. She gave him a smile and he kissed her on the head.

'Come on, I bet your Mom can't wait to see you.' Derek said, leading everyone upstairs.


End file.
